


Café, chocolate y primeras veces

by AngelitoBloodsherry



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 03:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelitoBloodsherry/pseuds/AngelitoBloodsherry
Summary: [3x05] Barry Allen se había enamorado de las rutinas desde que su, no tan odioso, compañero de laboratorio era parte de ellas, porque estas siempre están marcadas por primeras veces. ¿Qué es un desayuno sin besos sabor chocolate? ¿Qué es una pelea fingida sin reconciliación? ¿Qué es un slytherin sin su hufflepuff (o al revés)? ¿Qué es el amor sin el odio, sin el miedo o sin la esperanza? ¿Qué somos nosotros sin un nosotros?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia está disponible solamente en mi perfil de fanfiction (Angelito Bloodsherry Malfoy) y en el de wattpad (Angelito97-Delena). Decid no al plagio. :)
> 
> Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí nombrados no me pertenecen, serie desarrollada por Greg Berlanti, Andrew Kreisberg y Geoff Johns para la cadena estadounidense The CW.
> 
> N/A: Esta historia no puede ser reproducida de forma total o parcial bajo ningún concepto. Si encuentran este fic u otro cualquiera en otra página decídmelo con urgencia. Yo misma me encargaré de ver si es plagio. Miren en mi perfil que páginas tienen permitido la reproducción.
> 
> \----
> 
> Ahora sí, ¡disfrutad de la lectura!
> 
> PD: Es mi primera vez en AO3, tened paciencia conmigo. :(

_**café, chocolate y primeras veces** _

_**capítulo único** _

La vida en Central City no había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses y eso, aunque pareciera que no, era algo agradable porque significaba que la ciudad solo había tenido que lidiar con los metahumanos de siempre y no con humanos alterados por una magia superior procedente de una amenaza mayor conocida como Doctor Alchemy.

Eso quería decir, también, que las cosas estaban en una relativa calma, Barry Allen se levantaba todas las mañanas para ir a trabajar y salvar el día sin pensar que un problema mayor le esperaba en la vuelta de la esquina. No se estaba relajando, bien podría estar viviendo la calma antes de la tempestad, pues, que Alchemy no hubiera dado señales de vida no quería decir que no estuviera planeando su siguiente movimiento. Sin embargo, Barry y los demás habían llegado a un acuerdo silencioso: necesitaban seguir con sus vidas y solucionar los problemas que estaban justo delante de sus narices, no pensando en lo que podría pasar si cerraban los ojos y los abrían en mitad de una oscuridad inexistente.

Por eso Barry, esa mañana, salió temprano de su apartamento, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Cisco, el pobre odiaba madrugar, y fue a comprar dos tazas de café con sus respectivos muffins, uno cargado de chocolate y otro de arándanos.

¿Qué por qué hacía eso? Porque se había vuelto su rutina. Y él amaba las rutinas, o por lo menos así era hasta cierto punto. Las rutinas eran atractivas si estaban acompañadas por algo o por alguien.

Madrugar, comprar el desayuno y desayunar _juntos_.

¿Qué quién era su acompañante? ¿Para quién era el café moca y el muffin de chocolate supremo? Para él no, demasiado chocolate se mirase por donde se mirara, él estaba muy contento con su expresso y sus arándanos, pero eso no quería decir que no amara el sabor del chocolate en los labios de su acompañante.

Casi tropezó con sus propios pies al subir las escaleras, sabía lo que vendría a continuación, a fin de cuentas era lo mismo que había pasado las ciento y pico veces anteriores. Eso no lo hacía más fácil, claro. Ya podía sentir y saborear la cara que pondría al verlo llegar con el tiempo justo, primero le lanzaría una mirada de desaprobación, después su rubia ceja se alzaría con curiosidad al verlo cargado con una bolsa enorme y, por último, sus ojos brillarían como árbol de navidad al descubrir el dulce y azucarado contenido. Se vería exactamente igual que la primera mañana después de su primer beso y Barry también podía sentir la sonrisa que se dibujaría en su rostro tras ver la reacción infantil de su compañero.

¿Podían ser más ridículos? Oh, sí, seguramente, por eso le encantaba madrugar y comprar el desayuno. Las rutinas con él no eran rutinas, eran primeras veces.

—Buenos días, Julian.

El rubio no movió ni un músculo con su entrada, estaba demasiado concentrado en la pecera que ocupaba gran parte de su escritorio como para notar la presencia de un demasiado alegre Barry Allen en el laboratorio.

El moreno, lejos de tomarse el silencio como una advertencia o una patada en sus partes bajas, se adentró en la habitación como si nada.

—¿Buenos días, Allen? ¿Ni eso merezco? —bromeó tras dejar su abrigo y la bolsa de la cafetería favorita del rubio en el escritorio. Esta vez sí consiguió un gesto por parte del rubio que le confirmó que sabía de su existencia en la sala, aunque este fuese un bufido molesto.

Algo era algo.

¿No?

—Solo he llegado cinco minutos tarde, Jul.

—Estoy ocupado, Allen.

—No me digas…

—Silencio —exigió.

Desde su sitio podía ver como el rubio movía una pequeña pieza del interior de la pecera, ¿es que ya habían recibido un caso y él ni se había enterado?

Sacó su teléfono para comprobar si funcionaba o estaba en silencio y por eso no había recibido ningún aviso, pero no era el caso. Frunció el ceño, ¿es que Julian tenía que ser tan idiota las veinticuatro horas del día? ¿Qué mierda le pasaba hoy? Estaban solos, por el amor de Dios, no había nadie con ellos para montar ese teatro.

Estuvo tentado de recordarle que la otra noche estaba mucho más dispuesto a ser el centro de atención del moreno, pero se contuvo. Uno valoraba su vida, gracias.

Estaba a punto de preguntarle si le ocurría algo cuando Joe hizo acto de presencia, por la cara que puso Julian supo que no hacía ni dos minutos que Joe se había marchado con la intención de volver en cuanto Barry apareciera. Eso explicaba el comportamiento del rubio, quizá no lo justificaba, pero tenía sentido.

—¿Discutiendo tan temprano?

—Es que no me quiere decir a qué casa de Hogwarts pertenece.

—¡Es que no existe! ¿Tan difícil es de entenderlo?

Barry lo fulminó con la mirada y masculló algo que sonó parecido a "que seas muggle no quiere decir que no exista", pero Julian lo ignoró con toda la paciencia del mundo, mientras que Joe se quedó quieto y ligeramente sorprendido, no había esperado una pelea tan tonta como esa. No estaba acostumbrado a eso, casi parecía que esos dos habían tenido esa conversación ciento de veces.

—Aquí tenéis.

Barry lo miró entre extrañado y molesto, extrañado porque no sabía que había ocurrido y estaba claro que Julian sí, y molesto porque nadie parecía querer contarle lo que estaba sucediendo y eso era lo mínimo que se merecía teniendo en cuenta que su desayuno ya se habría estropeado.

Joe, que achacó su mala cara por Julian y no por él, les explicó brevemente las últimas novedades de la mañana. No se trataba de un metahumano, pero tampoco parecía obra del Doctor Alchemy, eso o Joe no estaba diciendo todo lo que sabía debido a Julian.

—Iremos al muelle a comprobarlo, Joe.

Julian respiró hondo y asintió. Barry lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que se había contenido para no soltar un comentario mordaz sobre lo incompetente que era Allen en el trabajo y que no era necesario que viniera con él, pero claro la última vez que soltó algo parecido, Barry se la devolvió con un comentario con doble sentido para nada sutil y Julian tuvo que vivir toda la semana rojo como un tomate.

—¿Eso es café?

Julian frunció el ceño cuando vio como Joe se dirigía a la bolsa abandonada en el escritorio de Barry para sacar su contenido. Tomó uno de los muffins envueltos sin prestar atención a la segunda taza de café y sin inmutarse por la mirada asesina nada disimulada que Julian le estaba lanzando. Por un momento Barry quiso dejar que Joe se comiera el muffin de chocolate, pero en cuanto su mirada se cruzó con la de Julian, cambió de opinión.

¿Cómo iba a arrebatarle el placer del chocolate si le miraba con tanta ternura y pena? Mejor, ¿cómo era posible que alguien tan molesto como Julian pudiera tener unos ojos tan azules y expresivos? ¡Si antes estaba cabreado con él, maldita sea!

—¡Joe! Ese es mío, toma el otro.

—¿No es el de arándanos el que prefieres?

—No, tengo una nueva obsesión insana con el chocolate —les sonrió a ambos y como quien no quiere la cosa le arrebató el dulce a Joe—. No vivo para otra cosa que no sea para saborear el chocolate en mis labios. ¿He dicho eso en voz alta? Qué vergüenza.

La cara de Joe era un poema, pero la de Julian era inmejorable.

El rubio pasó de estar pálido a brillar como una luz de navidad. Sus mejillas tenían dos puntos rosados adorables y sus ojos azules, casi plateados, escondían cientos de emociones y promesas silenciosas. Barry tuvo que obligarse a sí mismo de no echar a patadas a Joe del laboratorio ni de tomar el rostro de Julian entre sus manos y unir sus labios en un profundo y para nada casto beso. No era el momento

¿Que cuando había pasado eso? ¿No lo había explicado un rato antes? Desde hacía meses Barry vivía en una rutina de primeras veces siempre acompañado de Julian Albert, tanto del odioso y antipático Julian, como del dulce y pasional Julian. Y ahora mismo necesitaba el segundo, no el primero.

Joe se llevó el muffin de arándanos sin ser consciente de la conexión que se había formado entre Barry y Julian delante de sus narices. En cuanto Joe desapareció por las escaleras, ambos chicos reaccionaron. Barry acortó la distancia para abrazar y besar a su novio, pero este tenía un plan mejor.

—¡Quita! —se lanzó a por el muffin de chocolate y a por su taza de café, fría o no, la necesitaba como el aire para respirar.

Barry se sentó a su lado con su propia taza de café. Julian partió su muffin en dos y le dio la mitad a Barry sabiendo que en realidad no estaba desperdiciando el dulce, iba a recuperarlo en cuanto hubiera tenido su dosis de cafeína y chocolate matutino. El moreno seguía sin comprender la obsesión casi enfermiza que tenía el rubio por el chocolate, pero no entenderla no quería decir que no le gustara, los besos sabor chocolate de Julian eran sus favoritos. Eso y ver a Julian lamiéndose el resto de chocolate de sus dedos.

Soltó su taza vacía en la papelera que tenía justo al lado y le arrebató la suya a Julian, este protestó al principio, pero en cuanto los labios de Barry estuvieron sobre los suyos, se olvidó de la falta de modales del moreno y de todo lo demás, porque cuando Allen le besaba (y le besaba de esa jodida manera) nada más importaba, solo ellos dos y el sabor del chocolate en sus lenguas.

—Dios —descansó su frente sobre la de Julian y este acarició con las yemas de los dedos los hinchados labios del moreno—. Eres de Gryffindor.

—¿Qué? NO.

—Lo sabía —de un salto se apartó del segundo ataque del rubio, antes había dicho que valoraba su vida, no estaba bromeando.

Julian estaba rojo de furia, no le había hecho gracia ese comentario ni el comportamiento infantil de su novio.

—¿El qué sabías? —se bebió el resto de su moca y después se lo lanzó a Barry, que recogió al vuelo la taza, movimiento que no le pasó desapercibido a un observador y cabreado Julian, pero este no comentó nada, nunca lo hacía, prefería anotarlo y analizarlo después—. No soy de gryffindor.

Se cruzó de brazos.

Era adorable, pensó Barry, parecía un pequeño bebé rubio e inglés.

—Ya, ya, eres un slytherin. Mi slytherin —acortó la distancia con cuidado y rodeó la cintura del rubio con sus brazos. Le robó un corto beso, sin temor a ser rechazado, Julian podría estar enfadado, pero adoraba ser el centro de atención de los mimos de Barry. El olor a café y chocolate sigue impregnando la habitación.

—Pues tú no.

—Lo sé —se acurrucó en sus brazos, podría ser más alto que Julian, pero le encantaba hacerse una bola entre sus brazos. El rubio no solo olía a café recién hecho y a chocolate, sino también a frutas y a lo que Barry había asociado como el olor característico del rubio. Una fragancia que le recordaba a intimidad, sexo y amor—, soy un hufflepuff.

—¡Mierda, Allen! —se rió contra su cabello negro mandando descargas eléctricas por todo el sistema nervioso del moreno que no hizo otra cosa que soltar un gruñido agradable que se vio ahogado en el momento en que el rubio le devolvió el abrazo—. No puedo estar saliendo con un tejón.

¿Podían ser más ridículos? Claro que sí.

La risa de Barry era el sonido favorito de Julian. El rubio pasea con ternura sus dedos por el cabello oscuro de su novio mientras su mente viaja meses atrás cuando decidió, en ese mismo lugar, que tomarse una copa con su compañero de laboratorio no podía ser tan mala idea. Y no lo fue. Bebieron hasta no poder más, pero solo él se emborrachó, el idiota de Allen era más tolerante al alcohol de lo que se había imaginado, y después se marcharon a casa. No recordaba muy bien lo que ocurrió entre medias, solo lo básico: lloriquear y besar, sí. Julian Albert era un mal borracho y eso quedó comprobado esa noche, cuando le abrió su alma a Allen y decidió que besarle era una perfecta idea. La tensión sexual se fue por el mismo camino que su cordura, pues follaron como animales la mañana siguiente. Barry vino con un desayuno improvisado y él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió para evitar conversaciones incómodas: dejarse llevar.

Y ahí estaban, acurrucados como dos enamorados que han pasado mucho tiempo lejos del otro y solo habían pasado unas horas desde que Barry abandonó la cama del rubio. Estaban perdidos. Y muy jodidos.

—Tenemos que trabajar.

—No —murmuró como un niño pequeño a quien le han arrebatado la posibilidad de seguir dormitando en una mañana de invierno.

—Sí, Allen. Vamos —lo apartó con cuidado, al moreno le costó desenredar sus brazos del cuerpo del rubio, pero lo hizo. Lo que menos necesitaba era una discusión tan temprano en la mañana.

—Esta noche me lo compensas —le advirtió con un mohín y Julian no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una sonora carcajada.

—Por supuesto, Allen. Esta noche no vas a conciliar el sueño y mañana vas a acordarte de mí estés donde estés —arrastró las palabras con un deje sensual que solo utilizaba en la intimidad de la noche cuando solo eran ellos dos, Barry y Julian. El moreno tuvo que contenerse para no atraparlo entre sus brazos y follarlo o dejarse follar contra la superficie dura más cercana.

—Te odio.

—Yo también.

Esa noche no fue diferente a las demás. Barry llegó al apartamento de Julian con la cena para ambos. Los dos en pijama conversaron durante horas sobre trivialidades mientras cenaban y veían alguna película para después pasar inmediatamente a cumplir las amenazas o promesas que uno de los dos había hecho al otro en algún momento del día. Ese también era uno de sus momentos favoritos, pensó Barry, estar con Julian completamente desnudos, en todos los sentidos posibles, era lo mejor, porque el rubio reaccionaba de la misma manera que la primera vez. No era una rutina, era mucho más que eso y Barry dudaba que alguna vez pudiera cansarse de eso.

Se enredó en el cuerpo de Julian y cerró los ojos sabiéndose feliz, completo y quizá un pelín dolorido, pero no importaba. No llevaba ni diez minutos así cuando sintió que el rubio se removía entre sus brazos.

—Duérmete —gruñó contra el cabello rubiasco y desordenado de su novio que no dudó en soltar una risita debido a algún chiste que él desconocía—. Duerme, ya.

El rubio se giró entre sus brazos y le plantó un casto beso en los labios. Barry no correspondió el gesto, ocultó su rostro lo máximo posible para así conseguir dormir. Necesitaba dormir o mañana no iba a poder salir de la cama. Pero estaba claro que el rubio tenía otros planes.

—Meses, Allen.

—¿Mmm?

—Llevamos saliendo meses. Sabes todo sobre mí.

—¿Por qué esta conversación a estas horas? —lloriqueó y se abrazó todavía más al cuerpo semidesnudo de su novio—. Eres tan odioso.

—He sido paciente y solo he observado, pero ya no más.

—¿Qué? —se molestó, ¿de qué mierda estaba hablando Julian? ¿Iba a cortar con él, ahora mismo, después de follarlo? ¿Es que no había tenido otro momento en todo el maldito día? Eso era más que cruel, no había luchado contra sus sentimientos todos esos meses y se había disculpado hasta la saciedad con Iris por cortar con ella sin darle ninguna excusa coherente, como para aguantar una ruptura de niño de mamá y papá. Y, por supuesto, no estaba luchando todos los días contra su instinto que le decía que Flash no podía tener una debilidad como Julian, que si quería mantenerlo a salvo tenía que alejarlo de él, para que este viniera y decidiera mandar todo a la mierda porque ya se había cansado.

—Ya me has oído.

Barry soltó a Julian como si el mero contacto le quemara. El rubio recibió el rechazo físico lo mejor que pudo, pero ni la oscuridad de la noche pudo ocultar el dolor de los ojos cansados y molestos de Barry.

—¿Estás cortando conmigo?

—NO —tomó el rostro del moreno, pero este se apartó de su agarre todo lo rápido que pudo sin mostrar su condición de velocista ante su ex novio—. Eso no es lo que quería decir, Barry. Dios, que radical eres.

—Entonces, ¿qué mierda querías decir?

—Quería decir, ¡joder! ¿por qué lo complicas tanto, Allen? Con lo fácil que es… —se pasó la mano por el cabello desordenado, necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, llevaba toda la maldita semana planeando esa conversación y todo estaba saliendo al revés—. Hoy casi te matan.

—Que yo recuerde eres tú quien casi me tira al agua cuando estábamos investigando la zona…

—¡Porque casi mueres y ni siquiera tenías los huevos de decírmelo!

—¿¡Decirte qué!?

—Eres Flash.

No era una pregunta ni tampoco un reproche, Julian estaba tan agotado en todos los sentidos posibles que lo que menos necesitaba era seguir discutiendo, quería esconderse bajo las sábanas y buscar su orgullo herido y su máscara de indiferencia que había perdido en alguna parte a lo largo de esos meses. Nunca se había sentido tan expuesto y vulnerable hasta ese día, hasta que vio como medio edificio se derrumbaba con Flash dentro. Flash y Barry eran la misma persona, no cabía duda.

—¿No vas a decir nada? ¿Ni te vas a disculpar? —jugó con el borde de las sábanas, el dolor de cabeza estaba volviendo, no se veía capaz de soportarlo con Barry delante—. Deberías marcharte, mañana madrugamos. _No tardarás nada_ en llegar a tu apartamento.

Barry salió de la cama sin decir palabra. Tomó su ropa y no se preocupó en vestirse, simplemente salió de la habitación y de la vida de Julian tan rápido que el rubio dudó que alguna vez hubiera estado ahí. Bueno, eso era una mentira enorme, la ausencia de Barry era como una fea cicatriz que vería todas las mañanas al mirarse al espejo, al respirar o simplemente al escuchar el latido de su corazón.

Esa noche, Julian Albert se derrumbó, sus barreras cayeron completamente sin saber que estaba dándole vía libre a algo o a alguien que creía enterrado en lo más hondo y oscuro de su cuerpo. El dolor volvió, mucho más fuerte y poderoso, lo golpeó sin pena como si Julian no estuviera lo suficientemente roto, se sintió morir allí mismo, ¿qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo? ¿no hacía meses que el dolor invisible había desaparecido? ¿por qué hoy, por qué cuando más débil y roto se sentía ese dolor tenía que volver? ¿Por qué Barry tenía que escucharle una vez en la vida? Casi podía sentir el fuego que fragmentaba su cuerpo, su mente, en dos. Gritó desesperado, lloró como un niño pequeño perdido y asustado, y suplicó a la oscuridad, a la nada que le empezaba a rodear, que le dejara tranquilo.

" _Eres un monstruo"._

" _Un medio para un fin"._

" _Un recipiente"._

Esa noche, la tempestad se desató.

Esa noche, Doctor Alchemy volvió con un plan maestro.

Esa noche, Julian Albert era solo una víctima más, otra vez.

En cuanto los primeros rayos de sol se filtraron por la ventana, Julian abrió los ojos. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo, en posición fetal. Se sentía perdido y dolorido, intentó moverse, pero su cuerpo no se lo permitió. No sabía exactamente qué había pasado, pero lo que sí sabía es que fuera lo que fuese no quería que se repitiera. Cuando consiguió ponerse de pie, se arrastró como pudo al cuarto de baño y lo que vio allí lo dejó completamente destrozado. Había sangre, demasiada y en el espejo Julian pudo ver dos cosas, su propio reflejo y el de una persona completamente diferente, alguien peligroso que no le temblaría la mano si tuviera que hacer daño, como si se tratara de una revelación, toda la noche anterior volvió a su cabeza, como cientos de piezas que, aunque no encajaban, tenían sentido.

—No, por favor, no… —gritó y destrozó el espejo, sin importarle que los cristales pudieran dañar su cuerpo. El dolor físico era agradable, calmaba su alma destrozada, pero no era suficiente para borrar su nuevo descubrimiento, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a él? ¿por qué él tenía que ser un monstruo invisible que dañaba a la gente que él se prometió proteger?

—¡JULIAN!

El rubio alzó la cabeza con cuidado, las lágrimas le nublaban la vista, el olor a sangre lo trastornada, pero la voz preocupada de Barry lo mataba poco a poco. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Y por qué le miraba de esa forma tan humana e ingenua?

—Soy un monstruo, Barry…

El moreno se acercó a él con cuidado, rodeó su menudo cuerpo en un abrazo protector y dejó que el rubio se rompiera, otra vez. Se odiaba por haberlo dejado solo a noche, por no haber sido capaz de decirle la verdad, por no haber confiado lo suficiente en su novio para aclararle el motivo por el que no le había dicho absolutamente nada. Tenía miedo, miedo de perderlo como perdió a Patty, miedo de que el Doctor Alchemy o alguien descubriera su identidad e inmediatamente decidiera usar a Julian para llegar hasta él. No podía vivir lo mismo que vivió con sus padres, su alma no podría soportarlo. No podía permitirlo. Sin embargo, tampoco podía aprovecharse de esa pelea para alejarse del rubio, no después del ataque de Alchemy a noche. No después de haber estado a punto de morir sin poder decirle a Julian que estaba completa y jodidamente enamorado de él y que estaba asustado como nunca.

—Estoy contigo —susurró contra su pelo. El olor a sangre, barro y algo que Barry no consiguió identificar le asustó bastante, ¿qué le había pasado a Julian? ¿Alguien lo había atacado? Miró a su alrededor en busca de respuestas, pero no fue hasta que Julian clavó sus ojos azules en los verdes de Barry cuando este supo o adivinó lo que había ocurrido.

—Soy un monstruo, Allen. Contéstame a una cosa, ¿volvió ayer Alchemy?

—¿Qué?

—Soy un monstruo ¡y ni siquiera lo sabía! —se arrastró lejos del alcance de Barry sin importarle clavarse los cristales del suelo—. Soy un monstruo y él lo sabe, se aprovecha y me hace daño. Y duele tanto…

—¿De qué estás hablando? —se acercó con cuidado y tomó la mano malherida de Julian entre las suyas. Era cálido y se sentía correcto, ¿cómo podía Julian considerarse un monstruo?—. Te quiero, Julian.

Fue un vago intento de aferrarse a la realidad.

—Soy Alchemy.

No esperó a que Barry se apartara de él asqueado, por más que se mereciera el odio que Barry le tuviera no podía verlo a través de sus dulces e inocentes ojos. O no habría vuelta atrás para él. Era irónico, pensó, su mente ya estaba lo bastante mal como para aguantar un golpe mortal de la única persona que lo había mirado como si valiera la pena. Quiso levantarse, salir corriendo y no mirar atrás, pero Barry lo atraparía y él no tenía fuerzas para enfrentarse a su mirada de reproche, de decepción o de odio. Ni siquiera podía explicarle nada porque ni él mismo estaba seguro de lo que pasaba cuando olvidaba, cuando se convertía en él.

—Julian —susurró, su voz se rompió en el último segundo, pero aun así Julian no alzó la mirada, no quería ver el corazón roto de Barry justo en sus narices—. No eres…

—Sí, sí que lo soy. No puedo recordar lo que hago cuando no soy del todo yo, pero… sé que soy ese monstruo… hay imágenes, muchas y… me duele. Me hace daño, me usa… yo… No puedo más, Barry. No puedo.

Se acurrucó contra la pared y cerró los ojos. Quería dormir y no despertar nunca, sin embargo no estaba seguro de que eso pudiera pasar, seguramente Alchemy se aprovecharía para controlar su cuerpo completamente si es que no lo estaba haciendo ya.

—Estás diciéndolo en serio.

—Te herí. En el costado.

—No fuiste tú.

—Fue _mi_ cuerpo —gruñó—. Iba a matarte y él dejaría que yo lo recordara. Eres un obstáculo para sus planes, eres…

—Voy a salvarte —Julian rió sin ganas, pero eso no sirvió para amedrentar a Barry. Ya había tomado una decisión, si las palabras de Julian eran ciertas, él lo ayudaría a deshacerse del control de Alchemy—. No voy a dejar que te haga daño. No puedo perder a nadie más.

—Esto es surrealista.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro del moreno. Sí, sí que era surrealista. No hacía ni un día que Barry se había levantado con la intención de comerse el mundo porque era la persona más feliz del multiverso, y ahora se encontraba ahí, en un baño lleno de sangre ofreciéndole ayuda a la única persona que tenía el poder de destrozarlo. Doctor Alchemy no era idiota, se había aprovechado del momento de debilidad de Julian para tomar el control y crear una masacre en mitad de Central City sabiendo que Flash aparecería, lucharía contra él y descubriría la verdad, porque, ¿qué mejor manera de acabar con tu enemigo que quitándole un pedazo esencial de él? Porque eso era Julian, una parte de él. Una de la que dependía en muchos sentidos y de la que no quería deshacerse porque sería igual que arrancarle el corazón.

Sí, sonaba cursi, pero se sentía horriblemente real.

—Aguanta, Jul. Voy a llamar a Cisco y a los demás —ignoró las protestas casi silenciosas de Julian cuando Barry se acercó a él para unir sus labios en un casto beso. Era un simple contacto—. Voy a salvarte, a ti y a la ciudad entera.

" _Voy a salvarnos"._

Y es lo que hizo. Durante días, Barry no se separó ni un segundo de Julian que tenía que quedarse protegido y encerrado en Laboratorios STAR más por su propia seguridad que la de los demás, ya que Doctor Alchemy o, como Cisco prefería llamarlo, su alter ego, podía aparecer en cualquier momento para absorber y deshacerse de Julian para siempre. No era una posibilidad, es lo que Alchemy estaba planeando desde un principio o así se descubrió tras una serie de análisis y estudios, Julian estaba cada vez más débil, seguramente no saldría vivo de una nueva invasión de Alchemy. Es una tontería describir los meses oscuros que vivieron Barry y compañia, meses de insomnio, de desesperación, de desesperanza, de terror, de lágrimas y de un largo etcétera, porque esto se puede resumir en muy pocas palabras y porque lo importante vino después: Julian fue liberado de la oscuridad, de esa presión en el pecho que lo asfixiaba constantemente, Central City de esa amenaza silenciosa que era Doctor Alchemy y Barry, de la posibilidad de perder a la persona más importante de su vida, a la persona que le había entregado su corazón sin protecciones y sin dudas, porque esos meses habían sido dolorosos, pero también necesarios, ya que tanto Julian como Barry aprendieron a derribar sus barreras, a desnudar sus miedos y a conocerse de verdad.

—¡Bienvenido al Equipo Flash!

Cisco y Wally obligaron a un recién recuperado y gruñón Julian a ponerse el jersey reglamentario del equipo. El rubio protestó al principio, pero ni tenía ganas ni fuerzas para discutir sobre un estúpido jersey que iba a acabar en el fondo de su armario porque ni de broma iba a salir con él a la calle, ¡no era su estilo! ¡ni su color! Ninguno de ellos podía odiarlo tanto para obligarlo a salir afuera así, ¿verdad?

No tuvo tiempo de exponer sus miedos ridículos en voz alta, porque los brazos protectores de Barry rodearon su delgada cintura para apretarlo contra su cálido pecho. En esos meses se habían vuelto inseparables, Julian estaba seguro de que ambos necesitarán alguna especie de ayuda emocional, pues Barry se había vuelto muy sobreprotector y él demasiado dependiente de los mimos y las carantoñas de su novio, pero ya tendrían tiempo para lidiar contra eso, ambos necesitaban unas vacaciones después de salir indemnes de un trauma mayor que casi les arrebataba sus vidas.

Julian se acurrucó contra su pecho y sonrió dulcemente. Tampoco era tan malo el jersey, porque este iba seguido de un grupo de gente que no había dudado ni un segundo en tenderle la mano aun sabiendo que él era la amenaza mayor y que sería más fácil matarlo que curarlo, seguido del corazón y del amor incondicional de Barry, que no había dudado ni un segundo en enfrentarse a él para hacerlo entrar en razón en los momentos difíciles, y de la libertad. Sí, de la libertad, nunca se había sentido tan libre como hasta ahora y eso era gracias a ese estúpido jersey y a esas estúpidas personas que se habían convertido, sin quererlo, en su familia.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de lo verdaderas que eran esas palabras. Barry era su hogar. Lo era absolutamente todo.

—Te quiero, Barry —susurró contra sus labios antes de atraparlos en un profundo y liberador beso del que ninguno quería escapar nunca más.

El moreno acunó el rostro del rubio entre sus manos y clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de su novio. Los dos sonreían, los dos se decían todo sin decir nada, los dos se amaban con todas sus fuerzas y casi se odiaban de la misma forma. Eran almas gemelas, Barry estaba más que seguro de ello, daba igual la línea temporal en la que se encontraran, porque siempre hallarán la manera de estar juntos.

—Qué hufflepuff eres, Allen.

—¿No me digas que he dicho eso en voz alta? —se lamentó en broma, odiaba y amaba en partes iguales que Julian pudiera leerlo como un libro abierto—. Yo también te quiero, mi slytherin testarudo.

Entre risas, golpes inocentes y besos todo volvió a encajar en una rutina de primeras veces de la que no querían escapar por nada en el mundo. Sabían que en cualquier momento una nueva amenaza aparecería, pero también sabían o habían aprendido que ningún obstáculo podía separarlos de su felicidad, porque ellos tenían el control y porque se amaban con locura.

¿Es esto un final? No, es solamente el principio.

* * *

_**¿fin?** _


End file.
